blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Allfire
King Allfire is the king of Camelhot, second husband of Queen Griddle, and father of Princess Flame. He has the legendary sword, Excaliburn, as only he is able to pull it from the stone. Allfire does not seem to like Sir Blaze very much. His pastimes include water skiing, bungee jumping, and the game "How Dumb Is Count Geoffrey?" He is often oblivious to Flicker's achievements due to Sir Loungelot taking the credit, although at one point he did consider keeping an eye on him to see if he should make him a knight, at Flame's suggestion, but does not seem to have gotten around to it. Allfire is also the one who comes up with the rules for the Code of Chivalry. He is always adding new rules, and often revising it, sometimes considering rewriting it. In Season 1, the Chancellor helps him write the code, while in Season 2, the Chancellor seems to be replaced with Flame. Every year, Allfire and his knights of the Square Table - Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, Sir Burnevere, Sir Blaze, and Sir Loungelot (who on at least one occasion did not go with them) seek the Holy Quail. In The Quest for the Holy Quail, they set out to seek it again, and Flicker finally caught it (though Loungelot took the credit). In the episode Excaliburn, Allfire thought he couldn't pull Excaliburn from the stone (unaware that it was a fake set up by Flicker when he thought he lost the real sword), and therefore couldn't be king, so he set out to see the Lady of the Lake. Eventually, however, he pulled the real Excaliburn from the stone and became king again. In Merle's Mirror, Merle the Wizard hypnotized Griddle with a magic mirror in an attempt to kill Allfire. Flicker saved him from each assassination attempt, but Allfire missed each attempt and soon came to suspect Flicker as the assassin, locking him in the dungeon. Afterward, Merle made Griddle hypnotize Allfire into locking himself in the dungeon, and Griddle attempted to flood it. Allfire and Flicker worked together to escape, and Flame smashed Merle's mirror to reverse its effects on Merle. In ''Renaissance Dragon'', Allfire was the least impressed by Flamiano's inventions, until Flamiano said he was going to send Allfire to the moon by a rocket powered by gunpowder, despite Flicker and Flame knowing how dangerous the rocket could be. So Flicker tricked Count Geoffrey and Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 into going onto the rocket, and Allfire saw the rocket crash into Castle Threadbare instead of flying to the moon. In ''King for a Day'', Allfire decided to go on a quest, which turned into a trip to the amusement park with a "drop-dead gorgeous damsel" (who was really Merle in disguise). After winning many prizes, he returned to Camelhot to find Geoffrey trying to take it over (Geoffrey was magically disguised as Allfire for most of the episode). Rather than accept Geoffrey's challenge of a duel to the death, Allfire pulled a string to drop a random bull on top of Geoffrey, which kicked him out the window. In Whine and Roses, one of Cupid's arrows caused Allfire to fall in love with a moose head. Allfire's final appearance was in the final episode, Slay the Dragon, in which he went to the circus with his old friend Stu, entertaining some kids with Excaliburn, chasing a monkey that stole his peanuts, and volunteering to be the target for Stu's knife-throwing act (in which Stu's aim was to miss him rather than hit him). Flicker and the knights repeatedly thought he was going to be killed due to the act being called "Slay the Dragon", until they realized that "Slay" was referring to Stu, whose full name was Stupendous Slay. 1995 Character Notes * Still powerful, the leader * Has set up "boys club" (Knights of Square Table) * Takes great pleasure in calling on his knights personally * He is militant towards the knights, soft and sweet to Flame and oblivious to wife, Queen Griddle, claims she's "Always in a mood" * He's always adding to Code of Chivalry; which is "ideal but not practical" * His new chivalry codes/laws inevitably handcuff the dragons later * Very sidetracked, preoccupied, misses obvious * Has common good at heart * "Good will triumph" (attitude) * Purveyor of truth, justice and the dragon-way (all the above is why the knights follow him) Trivia *Aside from being a reference to fire to symbolize the dragons, King Allfire's name is derived from King Arthur. The sword Excaliburn is an obvious reference to King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. *In the flashback to when he pulled out the Stone, Allfire is shown to be taller.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Males